


Stuck In Forever With You

by locoforloki



Series: Jewel of Jotunheim [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Jewel of Jotunheim fic, Kid!Fic, Lots of other tags that would just give away my stoooory, Love, Lovely!Loki, Mpreg, Multi, Thor is Daddy, Tony Mr Sass Stark, humour (hopefully), teeny tiny bitta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoforloki/pseuds/locoforloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues from 'Heavy Weight of Stone'.</p><p>Loki is very, very pregnant and very, very hormonal. Thor finds it hard to keep up with everything and is feeling a little lost. None of Loki's clothes fit him, hence the impromptu trip to Midgard. Loki is introduced to Thor's Midgardians and they fall in love with the Jewel just as everyone else does, something Thor cannot help but feel a little bitter over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Forever With You

People say that once the Jewel of Jotunheim falls pregnant, the Realms follow suit. Barren waste-lands are suddenly covered in flowers of the most vibrant colours. Streams that had run dry begin trickle once again and grasslands that had grown brown and scorched are replenished to the most luscious of greens. 

Loki tries on his tenth tunic that morning and decides that he would suck the Realms dry for the chance to be slim. 

He stares down at his balloon of a stomach and sighs miserably, running his hands up and down the taut skin. He needs to dress himself and yet he cannot fit into one single item of clothing. Thor had bought him crates of the finest maternity wear, tunics that dripped with diamonds and shone with the most finely spun gold. Loki longed to squeeze himself into one of his emerald gowns with the silk sleeves and leather chest but alas, he could not fit. 

He groans loudly and sits himself down on a well cushioned stool and stares at his wardrobe in misery. So many beautiful garments and he cannot wear one. 

“What have I told you about pouting?” Thor teases as he steps out of the washroom with nothing but a towel slung around his narrow hips.

Loki eyes his muscular form with envy and pouts even more.

“None of my clothing fits. I have expanded overnight.” He declares dramatically.

Thor chuckles and saunters over to Loki, dropping his towel as he does so. Loki starts to laugh and turns his head away so as not to stare at the beautiful body before him.

“Thor.” He warns, still laughing lightly.

“Yes?” Thor purrs innocently, placing his hands on either of Loki’s shoulders.

“Stop.” He demands, his emerald eyes meeting with Thor’s blue ones. 

Thor smirks as he bends in the middle, placing his lips on Loki’s lightly. Thor pushes Loki back in the stool so that his back is supported by the bed behind him. Loki parts his lips willingly, allowing Thor entry into his mouth. The golden god groans as his chest brushes against the swell of Loki’s stomach. He breaks the kiss and drops to his knees with a small smile. Loki leans back on the bed and watches him through half-lidded eyes, spreading his legs without shame. Thor pushes his night tunic up over his hips, revealing his sex to his husband. Thor lowers his mouth and begins to place hot kisses all along the inside of his lovers thighs. He licks and nips at the sensitive skin eagerly, enjoying the way Loki’s dark skin jumped beneath his touches. He can smell the sweet smell of Loki’s sex as he nears closer. He strokes Loki’s half-hard member slowly as he places wet kisses to the side of his cunt. Loki moans softly and props himself up on his elbows so that he may see Thor over the swell of his stomach. He groans as Thor pulls his lips open and begins to tongue his most intimate area.

“Oh Thor…” He breathes, allowing his head to loll backwards, his eyes closed to the pleasure.

They both jump as their bedroom door swings open, Balder the Brazen standing before them with a wide grin. His grin vanishes however when he sees the compromising position he has found his parents in. His blue eyes widen and he looks at Loki in horror.

“Is the baby alright?” He demands as Loki kicks Thor out of the way.

The warrior seems rooted to the spot, naked and staring at his son in shock. Loki pushes his tunic down and smiles sweetly at Balder.

“The baby is fine, my love. Your father was just checking.”

Balder exhaled loudly, clutching his chest dramatically.

“Oh, Mother. You scared me so.” He gasps, making his way over to Loki.

Thor was still struggling to dress himself, his face the darkest shade of red.

“What have I told you about knocking?” he growls as he pulls on his breeches.

Balder shoots him a level look that reminds Thor of Loki as he sits on Loki’s lap, wrapping his arms around his mother’s neck. Loki giggles softly and places a kiss on Balder’s forehead.

“What are you doing up so early?” he asks softly.

Balder shrugs and plays with Loki’s hair as he always does, mesmerized by the magical shimmer of his hair that almost makes it seem like a black waterfall.

“I could not sleep.” He says with a small sigh.

Thor makes a grunting sound as he slides on his shirt.

“I have told you not to enter our room unless it is an emergency.” He chides.

Balder shoots Thor a petulant glare over his shoulder.

“But that is hardly fair. You always get more time with Mother than me!” he points out.

Loki smiles softly and runs a hand through Balder’s rusty curls.

“That is not true. You have me all day. Your father only spends time with me when you are sleeping.” 

Balder raises his eyebrows.

“Sometimes you wrestle at night; I can hear you. And in the morning.” He argues.

Loki throws back his head and laughs happily, a sound that makes Balder’s toes curl in delight. Thor smiles as well and picks his son up, swinging him around in a circle, making him squeal.

“Run along to the breakfast room and let your mother dress.” He orders, throwing Balder towards the door.

The young boy giggles as he lands with feline precision and turns to beam at his parents.

“Do not be too long! I hate eating on my own with uncle Volstaag!” 

Thor waves him away and then turns to face Loki with a shameful expression.

“I do not think I have ever been so embarrassed.” He whispers, taking Loki’s hands and pulling him to his feet.

Loki wraps his arms around his husband’s neck and pecks him lightly on the lips, giggling as he does so.

“He is a child, he does not understand.” He says dismissively as Thor massages his lower back. “It will be years before he realizes what he saw.”

…

When Thor and Loki enter the dining room Fandral turns to beam at them in delight, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Good morning.” He sings happily.

Loki arches an eyebrow as he sits down opposite him.

“Yes?” he drawls impatiently.

Fandral chuckles and shrugs.

“I did not know that Thor could look into someone’s cunt and see how the babe is faring. That is quite a skill you have there, my friend.” 

Thor blushes and sits down beside Loki, ignoring Fandral’s jibe. Loki snorts and sips his orange juice with as much dignity as he can muster. Fandral just laughs again and looks between the two of them with a bright smile.

“This has made my century. I may be struck down now and sent to Valhalla a happy man.” He sighs.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Thor growls over his eggs. “I am in no mood.”

Fandral only winks at him playfully whilst Loki strokes Thor’s forearm gently.

“Take no heed to his teasing.” He says soothingly. “It matters not”

Loki takes another sip of his orange juice and smiles at Thor sweetly.

“What does matter, however, is that you find me a dressmaker for I am not leaving these walls until you can find me something that doesn’t threaten to rip when I breathe.”

Thor sighs and looks at Loki miserably. 

“I have told you. Your dressmaker is in Vanaheim with my mother and shan’t return for at least another two days.”

Loki’s smile falters slightly and he leans closer to his husband.

“I cannot walk around in your robe for the next two days, Thor. I need more clothes.” He whispers darkly. “And pretty ones at that.”

Thor takes one look at Loki and decides that he would rather not find out what could happen if he did not get Loki more clothes.

“Well. We could take a trip to Midgard. When I was there, Tony Stark introduced me to a department store that was filled with enough clothing to dress an army.” He offers hopefully.

Loki hums thoughtfully before nodding.

“Yes, that will do.”

…

 

“But I want to go!” Balder snaps, placing his chubby hands on his hips.

Thor rolls his eyes and places a large hand on his son’s shoulders.

“We will only be gone for a night or two, Uncle Fandral has agreed to watch over you and-”

Balder shakes Thor off and turns to Loki instead, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

“Mother, please. I want to come. I shall behave myself, I swear.” He begs.

Loki bites down on his pale bottom lip and looks up at Thor imploringly, who is shaking his head adamantly.

“I said no, did I not?” Thor challenges.

Balder shoots him a withering look before facing his mother once again, his small hands splayed on either side of Loki’s stomach.

“Mother, please. Father always takes you on trips far away and he never thinks to invite me.”

Loki cannot help but laugh and when he looks back up at Thor his eyes are sparkling with mirth. 

“The decision is not mine, little one. You must ask your father nicely.” He commands.

Little Balder sighs miserably and turns to Thor slowly, his blue eyes downcast as he scuffs at the ground beneath him.

“Father. Please may I come?” he asks softly.

Thor glances over at Loki who is watching him with a small smile. Thor rolls his eyes once again and crouches down so that he is at Balder’s level.

“Do you swear to me that you will behave?” he demands.

Balders places his hand on Thor’s chest, directly over his heart.

“I promise you Papa.”

Thor sighs loudly and shakes his head.

“So be it. But if you cause any mischief I will send you back here quicker than you can say Heimdall. Understood?”

Balder nods excitedly.

“Yes Papa, yes! Oh thank you!” he squeals, dancing on the spot.

“You are spoiled.” Thor mutters.

“So were we.” Loki points out, holding up his hands for Thor to take.

Thor does so dutifully and pulls Loki to his feet, wrapping one arm around his waist.

“Yes but I like to think it wasn’t so blatantly obvious when we were young.” He murmurs.

Loki arches an eyebrow.

“Were you or were you not known as Thor the Terror and Thor the Terrible?”

…

 

Tony doesn’t look up from his newspaper as he hears a wall shaking roll of thunder. He turns another page and resolutely keeps staring the words before him. Steve hums around the rim of his coffee mug thoughtfully as three loud thumps sound from above them.

“I think the big guy is back.” He muses.

“He usually calls ahead.” Tony mutters. “A nice, long thunderstorm usually means that Thor is coming.”

Steve laughs just as JARVIS announces the arrival of Thor and two other aliens one of which, they are reliably informed, is blue.

“The wife.” Natasha announces through her mouthful of cereal.

Pepper looks up from her book and turns to glare at Tony.

“You did not tell me that the Queen of Jotungard was going to be coming!” she snaps, jumping out of her stool.

Tony looks at her incredulously.

“How could I have told you? I only found out at the same time you did!”

Pepper shook her head and marched out of the room, muttering something about crystal and china. Steve sighs and swings his legs around, landing on his feet gracefully.

“Suppose we better go welcome the royals.” He says as he stretches.

Natasha and Tony pull similar faces and follow the Captain up the flight of stairs to the landing pad that Tony had specially put in place for Thor and his scorching arrivals. 

“Tony Stark!” Thor booms, jumping down from the pad with ease and embracing his friend.

Tony feels the wind being knocked out of him as Thor crushes him against his chest. He can hear Natasha laughing behind him and when he looks up at him there is a blue creature, the most beautiful he has ever seen and he does not have an Avatar kink, watching him with big, curious eyes. Thor feels him still and releases him from the embrace. He chuckles knowingly when he sees who Tony is staring at.

“My friends, this is my wife, Loki.” Thor announces, reaching backwards to help the heavily pregnant god step down from the pad.

Steve rushes forward and offers Loki his other hand which he accepts with a gracious smile that makes everyone feel like they are melting into a puddle of caramel-y goo. Loki laughs, a soft, tinkling sound and stands beside Thor proudly, one hand resting on the shoulder of a small boy who was watching them all with a rather disgruntled expression.

“Stop staring at my mother.” He snaps.

Steve blushes, Natasha raises an eyebrow coolly and Tony stares at the little guy in disbelief. His eyes were blue but they were the same shape as Loki’s. His hair was blonde like Thor’s but possessed the same wave that flowed through his mother’s ebony locks. He was a good-looking kid, Tony decided. Rude though.

“Balder.” Thor growls warningly.

Loki doesn’t blush or attempt to chastise the child. Instead he watches them all with an open expression and a serene smile on his face.

“Do you guys wanna come in?” Tony offers casually, trying to string words together that didn’t involve “blue god of sex” or “I wanna fuck your baby bump”.

Thor nods, beaming around at his dumbstruck friends.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

Natasha, Steve and Tony let the Odinssons enter first. Natasha turns to face the other two, a surprised look on her face.

“Um. I would tap that.” She whispers.

Steve exhales noisily and nods.

“He is amazing.” He breathes.

Tony shakes his head in disbelief.

“I mean, Thor is hot, right? But he is punching way above his weight with that one.”

…

Pepper curtsies when she meets Loki, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she too is wowed by his charm.

Loki, much to Thor’s amazement, bows at Pepper and tells her that as the Queen of Stark Towers, he should be the one to serve beneath her. This makes Pepper blush even more and giggle like a teenage girl until Tony steps in and tells her to take a cold shower.

Natasha leads them to their shared chambers on Thor’s floor. The God of Thunder frowns as he watches the way she walks, her curvy hips swaying from side to side, constantly looking over her shoulder and smirking at Loki who appears to be oblivious as he fusses with Balder’s unruly curls.

“Is there a spare room for Balder?” Thor asks once they arrive at his room. 

Natasha shrugs.

“Can’t you just magic one?” she demands.

Loki clucks his tongue at Thor as Balder tugs on his mothers sleeve.

“He can share with us surely? It is only for a few nights?”

Natasha shrugs.

“Or you could stay in my room? And leave Thor and Balder share here? We could have a girls night?” she offers casually.

Loki beams at her and is about to agree when Thor throws her a filthy look.

“Balder may stay in your rooms.” Thor quickly interjects. “If that is alright with Clint?”

Natasha nods and takes Balder’s hand. The young prince smiles up at her sweetly.

“You’re very pretty.” 

Loki watches her walk away, his eyes fixed on her firm behind.

“She really rather is.”

…

“Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod!” Natasha hisses, grabbing Steve by his collar and shaking him.

The captain stares at her anxiously, his blue eyes wide.

“What? What is it?”

Natasha lets her eyes close as she feels the blush spread across her cheeks.

“I just propositioned Thor’s blue, pregnant God wife in front of him.” She whispers, mortified.

Steve gasps and Natasha whines and Balder chuckles. His mother certainly had that kind of effect.

…

Loki sits on the edge of the bed and smiles at Thor.

“Your Midgardians are sweet.” He decides.

Thor snorts.

“They are infatuated by you.” He sighs.

Loki raises an eyebrow but does not say more. He does not know what it must be like to be married to a Jewel but he cannot imagine it being very pleasant. Loki knew how jealous he felt if someone touched Thor in a way that he deemed overly familiar, he could not bear the thought of having to put up with the kind of attention that Loki receives. He plays with the ends of his hair and watches Thor from underneath his thick, dark eyelashes. Thor groans and stares at Loki helplessly.

“Stop that. I have told you not to use that look on me.” He demands.

Loki raises both eyebrows and pouts slightly.

“I cannot help how I am, Thor.” He says softly.

Thor exhales loudly and nods distractedly.

“I know but sometimes I wish you weren’t so beautiful that a war was started over it.” He mutters.

Loki feels his heart sink and turns away from him. He knew that Thor’s infatuation would soon turn to love, love for who he really is. And he wanted that but he also knew that that meant that Thor would start to realize how much of a burden Loki really was. Helblindi had always warned him of it, and said that people would grow tired of his vanity and of his many admirers. 

He looks back when he notices that Thor is standing right in front of him, one of his thick fingers twisting his hair.

“I did not mean that. I would not change you for the world, Loki.”

Loki sniffs, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Then you are an oaf.”

“Your oaf.” Thor chuckles, bending down for a kiss.

…

Tony sits with Balder as Pepper flies about the living room, laying out their best china and brewing their finest tea.

“You know they’re Asgardian and not British, right? Thor only wants a coffee and the Smurf Queen will probably some Pepsi.” He calls over his shoulder.

Balder shakes his head.

“Mother only drinks milk from the cattle that graze on the fresh grasses of Vanaheim.” He tells Pepper firmly.

Tony raises an eyebrow and smiles at him.

“Well. We have milk from the cattle of New York that graze on the carcasses of their rotting friends?” he offers.

Balder strokes his chin thoughtfully before nodding.

“He would probably like that, he is a Frost Giant after all. Violence is in his nature.”

Tony nods in agreement, ignoring the laughter that is bubbling in the back of his throat.

“You got that Pep? The Queen will have regular milk, please.”

…

Loki glides gracefully into the room, his long, dark hair flowing behind him. He smiles at them all before taking a seat beside Thor on a rather small sofa. Pepper practically crawls forward with a glass of chilled milk in her hand.

“Balder said you like milk.” She explains as she hands the glass to Loki.

Loki smiles in surprise and nods his thanks at Pepper. Loki takes a small sip from the glass before handing it to Thor who downs it all in one.

“Thank you Pepper, that was most refreshing!” Thor booms enthusiastically.

Pepper frowns slightly before nodding.

“Uhm. You’re welcome?” she says as she takes her seat beside Tony, a little miffed that Loki did not drink all the milk himself.

Thor continues to beam as he looks around at his friends. Steve smiles back at him warmly; Balder perched on his lap as he plaits Natasha’s hair deftly. Loki clears his throat and looks at Thor meaningfully, his eyebrows raised. Thor’s smile falters slightly and he turns to face Pepper with an apologetic smile.

“Miss Potts, I hate to ask this of you but would you mind calling me a car so that I may bring Loki to one of the maternity shops for clothing? He feels a bit self-conscious what with his size and…”

Thor’s voice trails away when he sees the furious expression on Loki’s face. He clears his throat and smiles at his wife sweetly. Loki growls something that none of them quite catches and then turns to face Pepper warmly.

“My Asgardian drapery seems out of place on Midgard and my seamstress won’t be available for at least another two days so I fear that I must make a trip to the markets to purchase some new attire.” He explains.

Tony holds up a hand and offers Loki a crooked smile.

“I hate to be the one to tell you this but we don’t usually see pregnant blue Gods strutting about downtown New York. Thor is going to have to be your personal shopper.” He explains.

Loki frowns uncertainly at Tony.

“But Thor knows not what I like! If he had his way he would dress me in that horrible armor he likes so much!” he exclaims, a horrified look on his face.

This time it is Thor who glares at the other.

“As long as it is very expensive and is gaudy with jewels you will wear it. You care not if you look like a woman, all you wish is to show your status to those who are beneath you.” Thor snaps.

Loki flushes slightly and casts Thor a disdainful look.

“You would dress like those pitiful beggars if you had not me to choose your clothing!” he points out.

Thor snorts and folds his great arms across his chest.

“I am a warrior! It matters not what I wear. You on the other hand have never fought a day in your life. Look how soft those hands are! You know not what true sacrifice is.”

An uncomfortable silence falls over the room as Loki stares at Thor with eyes that are shining just a tad bit too brightly. Loki swallows audibly and offers the Avengers a tight smile as he pushes himself up from his seat.

“You must excuse me.” He mutters as he leaves the room hurriedly.

Balder goes to follow but Steve holds on to him firmly. Thor looks ashen faced as he realizes what he has just said. Tony shrugs.

“It’s okay, big guy. He’ll get over it.” He says dismissively.

Thor shakes his head, biting his lips anxiously. He doesn’t tell his friends the cruelty of what he has said. He is too ashamed of himself. Instead he calls Balder over to him and hugs him tightly, dragging his nose through his hair, desperately sniffing at that familiar smell to comfort himself. 

They carry on talking about nothing until there is a faint sound of wailing. It is not like any wailing or crying the Avengers have ever heard. It is like the softest, saddest melody, a sound that makes their hearts ache and their souls weep. 

…

Loki doesn’t look up when Thor enters the room with brown bags filled with clothes. He keeps his eyes focused on the book resting on his swollen stomach. He hears the sound of the door closing and Thor shuffling towards him, his head hung low as he does so.

“You must think me a brute.” He mumbles as he stands at the foot of the bed.

Loki doesn’t reply. He stares at the pages before him until the words blur and jumble together.

“Loki. I am truly sorry for what I said! I did not think and-”

“No. You did think and you think most lowly of me, Thor. I thought you were different but I see now that you think of me as nothing more than a relic that you can keep and call your own and show off in front of your many friends. But the second that I challenge you or say something that you do not agree with, you cut me down in a way a husband never should his wife!” Loki snaps, his eyes shooting up from the book and glaring at Thor angrily.

Thor sighs wearily and shakes his head.

“That is not true.” He argues miserably.

Loki makes a scoffing sound and continues to glare at him.

“Never known sacrifice? Do you truly believe that, darling husband? Because if it weren't for me and that poor unborn child you would not be here.” He snarls.

“It came out before I knew what I was saying.” Thor moans.

Loki shakes his head and waves his hand at Thor dismissively.

“Find a sofa somewhere, you are not welcome here.”

…

Steve says nothing when Thor knocks on his door at two in the morning, smelling of beer and with the remnants of chocolate poptarts decorating his beard.

“You two still not talking?” he asks as he steps aside to allow the God of Thunder entry into his bedroom in Stark Towers.

Thor shakes his head sadly.

“No. He has accused me of ill-treatment.” He sighs throwing himself down onto Steve’s bed.

Steve shrugs and climbs into the bed beside Thor.

“Maybe you should ask Tony for some advice? I’m not really the most experienced when it comes to relationships.” He mutters.

“I have. He told me of some rather depraved sexual act that would cheer Loki up but I do not agree. He is past that stage now.” 

Steve hums thoughtfully, trying not to imagine what it is Tony could have told him. 

“And you’ve apologised?”

Thor nods.

“Aye. But he will not listen. Loki can be most difficult when the mood strikes him.” He says with a sigh. “Too difficult really.”

Steve chews on his bottom lip for some time, uncertain as to what he should say. Thor stares up at the ceiling above him unhappily. He knows that with this pregnancy Loki’s hormones have been all over the place. He also knows that he loves Loki more than anyone else, even more than his son. But there are times when he curses Laufey and Farbauti for how they spoiled and protected Loki. There are times when he wants to shake him until the circlets and bangles and necklaces snap and fall from his blue skin. He wants to open Loki’s eyes to all that is done for him and all that Thor tries to do. He knows Loki is grateful, of course he knows but sometimes he wishes Loki had left him die that day so Thor would not feel constantly in his debt.

“He sacrificed our unborn babe to save my life once.” He mumbles.

Steve’s eyes widen and he turns to face the Golden God with wide eyes.

“I never thanked him. In fact, I blamed him. I remember as I held him that night, there was a part of me that wanted to snap his neck. It took me almost half a century to understand that he did it because he loves me.”

Steve nods and remains silent, listening intently.

“Loki is easy to love.” Thor muses. “He has been designed for that purpose. He is burdened by those who worship him but there are times when I think he could change if he wanted to, that he could become a better person.”

“He seems pretty good to me.” Steve cannot help but point out.

Thor chuckles deeply.

“He is almost flawless. Almost. But there is darkness in him that I think he cannot see. There is self-loathing rooted deep inside of him. I think even sometimes he resents the fact that is the Jewel of our kingdom.”

Thor runs a hand over his face and turns to smile at Steve sleepily.

“I love him, though. Despite the fact that there are times when he tests me; I love him.” He declares.

Steve smiles.

“Good. That’s what true love is all about.”

Thor nods lazily.

“Yes. Thank you for this talk, Steve soldier, it has been most helpful.”

…

Loki wakes to Balder climbing inside the bed beside him, his blue eyes wide and uncertain.

“It is only Father you are angry with, you are not angry with me, are you?” he asks almost fearfully.

“I am not angry with your father, I am hurt.” Loki sighs, struggling to sit up.

Balder offers him one small hand and tries to drag his mother up but Loki is too heavy for him and his back cannot support the extra weight. Loki huffs against the pillows and tries once again to sit up, only to fall back with a soft whoosh. Balder giggles and sits cross-legged on the bed.

“Now you’ll have to talk to Father!” he teases.

Loki shoots him a withering look and swats at him with his hands.

“Well go on then! Get him; I need to use the washroom.”

 

…

Thor enters Loki’s room solemnly and awaits his orders. Loki huffs angrily and holds out his hands.

“I cannot sit up.” He snaps.

Thor fights back a smile and crosses the room in order to help his queen sit up. He pulls Loki up easily and brings him in close so that he may embrace him. Loki does not fight him. He exhales loudly and wraps his arms around Thor’s waist, squeezing tightly.

“You must take no heed to my venom. I am out of sorts of late.” Loki whispers.

Thor drops a kiss to the top of his head and smiles at him warmly.

“And you must learn to remember that there are times when I speak without actually listening to what I am saying.” He teases.

Loki smiles up at him sweetly, his green eyes sparkling magically and Thor feels just as in love with him as he had all those years ago when they had first met in Laufey’s palace. Loki chuckles knowingly and pushes him away gently.

“I love you too, Thor. Now let me go, I need to pee.”

…

Tony chews on his pancakes thoughtfully and watches as Balder devours plate after plate of the sticky treat.

“What time do Mom and Dad usually surface at?”

Balder shrugs.

“It depends; some mornings they wrestle or Father checks on the baby, others they come straight down and eat breakfast with me.”

Bruce, who had arrived late last night, looks up in interest.

“How does your father usually manage that? Because I am fascinated to know if there is some sort of scientific method behind it all.” He asks eagerly.

Balder shrugs once again and swallows his mouthful of pancake loudly.

“Well, I have only seen it once and what he did was place his head between Mother’s legs and simply look in.” he announces knowledgably.

Tony and Clint catch each others eye and burst out laughing whilst both Steve and Bruce look flustered. Natasha simply smiles at Balder and pats his head gently.

“And your Daddy is a very generous man to do such a thing.” She declares, glaring non-too-subtly at Clint.

Pepper nods in agreement.

“A very, very good man.” She decides.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part fic that I hope you guys will enjoy! It features more Lovely!Loki but will also add a bit more depth to the character to hopefully prove that he is a lot more than just a jewel or relic. Enjoy! And please, comment, kudo, criticize! I want to hear what you guys think!


End file.
